Seven Days of Being Lost
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Red and Liz get lost on the way to their safe house. Sequel to Seven Days at the Beach house. Can be read independently.
1. Chapter 1

"Red, I'm exhausted," Liz complained to the map holding criminal.

"I swear, I knew where this place was," Red said, turning the map a little as if that would help. If he had known where it was, they would have been there hours ago. "Let's just find a hotel."

"We just passed a cheap place. We could go back to it," Liz responded and got a surprised look from him. "What?"

"You want to stay in a cheap hotel?" He questioned as if she'd grown a second head.

"It's the only place I've seen for miles, I'm tired, and we both know that you can't drive."

"... Alright, just don't complain about how low quality it is," Red stated as Liz turned around.

...

When they got the room, Red actually stared at the desk clerk in disbelief. There were rooms where people had been murdered that cost more than this! The only thing that got him to move was when Liz had grabbed his arm and pulled him away like she hadn't seen anything wrong with what had been said. She ended up having to pull him all the way to their room because he kept trying to look around the hallway.

"Will you just slide the key already?" Liz asked, slightly annoyed. Red did as instructed but ended up staring again when it beeped and showed a red light

"Did it work?" He said. Liz groaned and turned the doorknob. She strolled into the dreary room while Red treaded lightly on the worn carpet.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Liz stated.

"You trust this place to be clean?"

"It's not as bad as you think. Just go watch tv or something," she responded. Red refrained from making a comment about watching her instead. After she closed the bathroom door, Red went to see what had been horrible enough for the low price. He stared for a moment. Everything looked fine.

Lifting up the blankets, he saw that there were no bugs, and the covers seemed to be clean. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He picked up the remote before sitting on the edge of the bed.

There was the first problem. Immediately, the bed tipped and sent him falling on his ass. The bed fell back in its original spot but left Red on the floor in shock. He got back up and found a place that wouldn't give way with him. Then, he clicked the button to turn the tv on. It started with a deafening volume and was set on a heavy metal station. After he yelped, he clicked the volume down and changed the channel. If this had been a better hotel, he would have worried about complaints.

"Everything okay in there?" Liz called.

"It's fine! Just startled me," Red responded. Flipping through the channels provided no entertainment. After a while, he turned it off and stood up. He sat the remote down on the chest of drawers. Curiosity made him open the top drawer. A pile of extremely dirty magazines made him slam it again.

Another ten minutes passed before Liz came back out. She was wearing pajamas and carrying her clothes. Red jumped up when he saw her going for the drawer.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why?" Liz asked. Red didn't really want to say porn.

"It's dirty."

"Well, these clothes are dirty," Liz replied reaching for the handle.

"Lizzie, you really don't want to do that," Red warned. Liz went ahead and opened the drawer. Less than a second later, she slammed it again.

"... I'm not letting my clothes touch those," she said before adding, "that didn't look physically possible."

"Let's just go to bed," Red stated and patted her shoulder. She sat her clothes down before crawling into bed. Red striped down to his boxers and undershirt before joining her. He flicked the light off.

They got comfortable before they heard someone go into the room next to theirs. Then, there was the sound of a headboard hitting the wall. Red gave an annoyed sigh before they heard moaning.

"I'm never letting you pick a hotel again."


	2. Chapter 2

The one good thing about these kind of hotels was the complimentary breakfast. Sadly, Liz seemed more enthusiastic about it than he did. From how last night had gone, he didn't have very high hopes. The smell coming from the dining room was descent. Although, the initial view of it wasn't exactly great.

"This is the breakfast?" Red asked. Liz nodded before walking over to the counter. Red watched her poor batter onto the waffle iron and close it. She looked so at ease with all of this while he wasn't sure what to do.

"You know, you can get something to eat?" Liz asked. He glanced around at the assorted items: eggs, sausage, toast, pastries. Nothing seemed very appealing.

"I think I'll wait," he stated. Liz shrugged and went back to her waffle. Shortly, she had her breakfast while Red sat across from her.

"You sure that you don't want anything?" Liz questioned. Usually, he would have at least sipped coffee or something.

"I'm fine. I'm not even hungry yet," he answered. His stomach betrayed him immediately and gave a low, but very audible, growl. Liz raised an eyebrow while he cleared his throat to cover it up.

"Just get a muffin or something," she said but he shook his head. Liz rolled her eyes and took a bite of her waffle. She gave a small 'mmm' which got another rumble from Red's stomach.

Holding back a smirk Liz repeated the noise. Red gave a small glare. He knew what she was doing. Sadly, it was working. His belly grumbled which made Liz chuckle.

"Will you stop that?" He snapped.

"Sorry, it was funny," she responded. "Now, will you just pick something. Otherwise, I'll have to hear you complaining about being hungry later."

"Fine, I'll get a pastry or something."

Red stood up and grabbed a plate. After picking up a cherry pastry, he sat back down in front of her. He stared at it for a long moment like it might get up and walk away. Finally, he sighed and picked it up.

"If this ends up upsetting my stomach, I blame you," he said before biting into it. He chewed for a moment before making a pained noise and clutching his jaw.

"Very funny, Red," Liz said while rolling her eyes. "Like the food is that bad," she added. He pulled a cherry pit out of his mouth before reaching back in. This time, he pulled out a small white piece that could only have been part of a tooth. "Oh my God!"

"... I'm really never letting you pick the place again."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Red had woken up with a swollen jaw. It had taken nearly an hour for Liz to convince him to go to a dentist. That was even with knowing one that he knew that he could trust. Now, they were sitting in a waiting room,  
Red may have looked calm, but Liz knew better. Silence to other people meant comfortable. Red was the kind who would ramble and tell off the wall stories. So, to put it bluntly, he was losing his shit, right now.  
"Relax," Liz whispered to Red who was staring at the wall of the dentist lobby. When he didn't respond, she laid her hand over his. His gaze flickered to it before returning to the wall. The dentist, a man named Percy, came in and motioned for Red to come back. Liz stood while the criminal stayed in his seat. "Red?"  
"... I don't want to do this," he muttered. Liz sighed in annoyance.  
"Well, I don't want to have to drag your ass back there. So, get up!" She snapped, just as quietly. When he didn't move, she grabbed his arms and started pulling. Eventually, he stood, and she had to virtually drag him back to the room. Wasn't he supposed to trust the people he hired more than this? "Just sit down!" Liz snapped, putting a hand on his chest and shoving. He landed in the dental chair with an 'umf'. "You big baby," Liz muttered before taking the seat beside him.  
"Someone's testy, today," Red stated, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Yeah? Well, someone's a chicken," Liz snapped back. Red was about to say something else but stopped when Percy walked in.  
"So, what's the problem?" He asked an already defensive looking Reddington.  
"Chipped tooth," Red answered but looked like he might bolt at any second. "Alright, let me have a look," Percy said and stepped forward. Red reluctantly opened his mouth and clenched the armrests to where his knuckles turned white. Percy looked at the broken tooth with the small silver mirror that all dentist seem to have.  
"You need a root canal," he stated. "I can do it all today, and you'll be unconscious for all of it. I just need to go get a few things."  
Percy left the room, and Red started to get up. Liz put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. The look in his eyes was urgent.  
"Lizzie, I can't do unconscious," Red said.  
"Well, I can't deal with you dying of infection. So, sit down!"  
Red struggled to get up, and Liz ended up straddling him to keep him in his seat. Percy came back with what he needed and stopped in his tracks at the sight.  
"Should I come back later?" Percy asked.  
"YES!" Red yelped trying to get Liz off of him. She was stronger than she looked. She had his hands pinned up against his chest to where he could barely even move.  
"Red, I swear that if you don't do this, I'm gonna hold you down while he knocks you out!" Liz warned. After another long moment of struggling, Red caved.  
"Alright, just get off," he said. Liz let him go and watched as he let Percy knock him out with the gas.

"He should be waking up at any moment," Percy stated. Sure enough, Red started to shift. "He'll be pretty addled for a few minutes though."  
"Lizzie," Red mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. Liz placed her hand on his and ran her thumb over his knuckles. He gave her the dopeyest grin she'd ever seen. "You look gorgeous," he muttered making her blush.  
"That's sweet," she responded as Percy left the room.  
"There's one thing I don't get," he went on, voice a little off, like he'd been drinking too much. "How can someone so beautiful buy such God awful clothing?"  
"... What?"  
"And how can you snore so loud?" Red went on.  
"RED!" Liz snapped. Why was he saying this? He couldn't be telling the truth.  
"Sometimes, it sounds like a train. Especially when you have that nose whistle," he added. Liz's jaw dropped while Red chuckled.  
"That's not funny!" Liz snapped again. Red kept laughing and laid his head back. He closed his eyes for a minute while the rest of his high wore off. When he looked back at Liz, she looked angry.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?"  
"You're a dick when you're high!" 


	4. Chapter 4

If nothing else did, this surely proved how much he cared about Lizzie. He had given in when Liz had asked to visit an old friend of hers. The house was on the way, and she had sworn up and down that he'd like Trevor. So far, he'd sat back and watched them flirt. At least he had wine. Maybe, he could get drunk.

"Honestly, I'm a little shocked at how well you took this, Trevor," Liz said, sipping her wine.

"I always knew you were a bad girl," Trevor chuckled. "Especially after you got caught under the bleachers with Nathan."

That got Red to sit up a little straighter. Liz blushed when she felt his gaze shift to her. She was kind of hoping that would have stayed a secret.

"I didn't take you as one of those girls, Lizzie," Red stated. Liz smiled but still tensed up.

"I thought that he was a good guy," she responded, making Trevor chuckle.

"I think you mean that he had a motorcycle."

"Shut up, Trevor!" Liz snapped, cheeks getting hot. "Liz, you know it's true. He got a motorcycle and managed to ride directly into your pants," he said making Red laugh. This may end up being fun.

...

"When you get done flirting, I'd like back in the conversation," Liz said after sitting through the third story about her in high school. It was fun, but somehow Trevor and Red were getting a bit too chummy. It wasn't normal for Red to warm up to people so fast. Of course, it probably helped that Trevor had made them dinner.

"Sorry, sweetheart. We were just having some fun," Red responded, patting her arm.

"Just remember, I have dirt on both of you," Liz retorted and smiled at him. They started chatting again for a while before Red asked Trevor where the bathroom was.

"Liz, I gotta ask you something," Trevor said, leaning back in his seat. He bit his lower lip. "Are you and him a couple?"

"Uh... no," Liz responded, thrown by the question. "Honestly, I'm not sure what we are," she added. Trevor nodded slowly, taking in what was said.

"You think he's attractive?"

"... Yeah," she answered, blushing. "I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna tell me that if I like him, I should go for it."

"Actually, I was gonna say that if you weren't interested, I'd like to bend him over this table and have my way with him."

Liz choked on her drink and went into a coughing fit. This was the last thing she expected! She thought he was straight!

"Don't die, Liz," Trevor stated. She got herself together. She went to say something but stopped when Red came back in.

"Hey, could you grab me a bottle of water?" Trevor asked and pointed to a case of water on the floor. Red nodded before bending over to pick up one of the bottles. Trevor winked at Liz after Red stood back up.

"Actually, could you grab me one too?" Liz asked. What would it hurt to be a little perverted?

"Of course, sweetheart," Red stated and repeated the action. It struck Liz as ironic that she could feel her cheeks heating up while Trevor looked absolutely unfazed. Red handed them their water before sitting down. They both looked at him when he chuckled. "What?"

"Oh nothing, Lizzie. That just struck me as funny."

"What did?"

"Usually, you're the only one who stares at my ass."

...

This was better in my head, but I hope you guys like it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz groaned from her spot on the bed. Red glanced at her in the mirror while he started buttoning his vest. She was laying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm tired of hotels. When are we gonna get to the safe house?" Liz asked.

"Just two more days, Lizzie," Red stated. He straightened his vest out as Liz groaned again. He went and sat next to her on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. "It'll be alright, sweetheart," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Liz sighed and stretched out a little. She'd been staying in hotels since Tom first left. They were really starting to get on her nerves. Oh well, she might as well talk about something else. Yesterday brought up enough to talk about.

"I wonder why I didn't know that Trevor was gay," Liz stated. Red shrugged and scooted down to lay on the bed.

"You said you only saw him through high school?"

"Yeah,"

"He might have experimented in college and liked it," Red reasoned. That seemed like a good enough explanation. Of course, that raised another question.

"So... Did you experiment in college?" Liz questioned, pausing to be sure that she should ask. Red furrowed his brow before looking over at her.

"No, did you?" He countered making her blush.

"I considered it, but I never did it," She answered. Red chuckled and put his hand behind his head. Liz chewed her lower lip, not sure if she could continue with this or not. What did she have to lose? "Have you ever gone to bed with a guy?"

Liz Waited but Red stayed quiet. She lifted her head to look at him. He avoided her eyes which only made her lean over him more.

"Red?" She asked. There was no way that she was letting him avoid this. "Have you slept with a guy?" She asked again. Red turned over onto his side, away from her.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered. Liz's jaw dropped. She needed details to this. Her arm a slinked around his waist while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Please, Red. I won't tell anyone," she said. Honestly, who did she have to tell? She snuggled a little closer as if that would get him to change his mind. He sighed and managed to look exceedingly depressed.

"It was the only way that he'd give me the information that I needed," he answered quietly. Liz let it sink in before it finally fazed her.

"So, you didn't want to sleep with him?" She questioned and he shook his head. Liz squeezed him tighter for a second. "Oh Red, come here."

Red looked a little shocked before turning around. Liz wrapped her arm around his shoulder while getting him to lay his head on her chest. He couldn't help smiling when she started to pepper kisses over the top of him head. Sighing, he shifted closer with his arm moving around her waist.

"Lizzie, you're sweet," he stated. "But you're also gullible," red added, chucking. Liz stopped just before her lips touched him again.

"What do you mean? You didn't go to bed with a man?"

"That part was true. Only I went to bed with him because I was drunk and he was a cross-dresser. I thought you would have caught onto the lie right away."

"You ass,"she said and shoved him off. Red looked at her apologetically. "And to think, I let you lay your head on my boobs."

"Well, that did make me feel better."

"Why were you upset to start with?"

"I remembered that guy stole my favorite cuff links."


	6. Chapter 6

If Liz was gonna be stuck in another hotel, she might as well take advantage of what it had to offer. Right now, that was tv and a vending machine. While Red finished his shower, Liz sat back and nibbled on a candy bar and soda. She was nearly done with it by the time that he walked back out. Liz tried not to stare because he was still wet and only had a towel around his waist.

"You are too comfortable with being naked," she stated and Red rolled his eyes.

"Things would be easier if you were as comfortable with it as me," he responded which caused her to scoff.

"If I was naked, I thing something would definitely be harder," she said, looking in the direction of his towel. Red blushed lightly before redirecting his gaze.

"Where did you get that?" He asked and pointed towards the chocolate in her hand.

"Vending machine,"

"Can I have a bite?" Red asked. He should have known the answer. Liz liked chocolate like he liked... well, food in general.

"There's only one bite left. Go get your own," Liz responded. He thought about snatching it away from her, but it was already in her mouth before he made up his mind. Sighing, he picked up the room key card and went for the door. "Are you really gonna go in just a towel?"

"Of course I am. It's just down the hall," Red stated. He opened the door before walking out. Halfway down the hall, he realized that he'd left his money in the room. He went back and slid his card in the door. Pushing on the handle did nothing. He tried again but the key wouldn't work.

"Lizzie," he called. No answer. She was already in the shower and couldn't hear anything over the running water. For the next couple of minutes, he switched between swiping the card, knocking on the door, and calling for Liz.

"This is gonna suck," he muttered as he turned around. As quickly as possible, he made his way to the lobby to get the card fixed.

...

Liz had gotten done with her shower by the time that Red got back. When he did, his face couldn't have had a deeper blush of embarrassment and fluster. He slammed the door and went to his clothes. Without warning, he dropped his towel and pulled on his boxers. Liz narrowly escaped seeing something that she shouldn't.

"I'm never going anywhere without pants again!" He snarled before flopping down in bed next to her.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"Since SOMEONE wouldn't open the door for me when I got locked out, I had to go to the lobby. When I got there, my towel got caught in the door. So, I ended up flashing an elderly couple," Red stated causing her to snort in an attempt to hold back laughter. He shot her a quick glare.

"I'm sorry. So, is that all the happened?"

"... They asked me to join them in bed,"Red stated coldly. Liz's jaw dropped.

"I guess that the woman wasn't happy with just her husband."

"They wanted me to be in the middle," he replied. There was a long pause, and Liz chewed her lip.

"This may be a bad time but while you were gone, I remembered that I got you a candy bar too," Liz said holding up a chocolate bar. He gave her a hard glare before grabbing it out of her hand. He flung it across the room before turning on his side away from her.

"Okay, so, you're still miffed."

"Of course I'm miffed! They both grabbed my ass!" Red snapped.

"... Both of them?"

"At the same damn time," he said. "I nearly lost my towel again."

"I'm sorry, Red. Is there something I could do to make you feel better?"

"... You could go get that candy bar for me."


	7. Chapter 7

"We're finally here!" Liz stated as she and Red went into the house. The door had been unlocked for God knows how long. So, they just strolled in and closed the door behind them. "We don't have to stay in a hotel again!"

Red chuckled at her excitement. Honestly, he was sick of the hotels as well. Especially after what he had just gone through. A cold chill ran through him at the thought of last night.

"What would you like to do first, Lizzie?" He asked.

"Can we look around the house?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Red responded. They walked around the house, Red watching Liz more than anything else. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful when she was this happy.

"How long has it been since you stayed here?" Liz asked after walking into a bedroom which was oddly pink. Despite that, it had a comfortable feeling.

"It's been a pretty long time," Red responded. Liz glanced around. That was odd. There was hardly any dust. Really, it couldn't have been much cleaner. Oh well.

"I call this room," Liz stated before Red gasped in mock offense.

"Lizzie! Maybe, I wanted this room!" He said in an overly dramatic tone. Liz smirked and decided to add to it.

"Fine! You can have the room, but you better check out the bed first," she responded before pushing him backwards. He grabbed her wrist out of reflex on the way down. Liz yelped as she fell on him. While laughing, she got on her knees to straddle him. Her hands pressed his shoulders into the mattress which got a smile and a blush from him.

"Someone's a bit frisky today," Red commented which earned another smirk from her.

"I don't hear you complaining," she responded. Red chuckled before flipping them over. Instead of straddling her waist like she had done, he laid flat on her and smiled down at her. It took all of his strength not to kiss her. She really was beautiful when she was this happy. The only thing that stopped him was when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"What the hell?"

"... Not exactly what I want to hear from the guy laying on top of me," liz replied. He would have answered but was too distracted by what was laying next to her. It was a teddy bear that looked virtually new. That shouldn't have been there. He rolled off of her and looked around more closely.

"Oh shit," he muttered as he stood up. Liz followed him looking concerned.

"What is it?" She asked. He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the front of the house.

"Funny thing... We're in the wrong house," He answered making her eyes go wide.

"You just now noticed?!"

"It's been a long time, okay?" He snapped. The sound of a car door shutting outside made him turn them around. "And, I'm assuming that's the owners."

"What do we do?" Liz questioned in a panic. Red kept dragging her to the back door.

"We go out the back and come back for our car in a few hours when it's dark."

Red shoved the door open and was met with a rather angry looking dog. It stormed into the house quickly and nipped at their heels. The owners really should have gotten a sitter or something for their pet.

"Hurry!" Red said, pushing her towards the window. He pulled it open and was virtually pushed through by Liz. She went to follow but the leg of her pants ended up between the dog's teeth. Red tried to pull her through but the pit bull had too good of a grip on her. Liz attempted to shake free but only ended up ripping part of her jeans.

"Red, I need you to take my pants off," Liz said. Red nearly dropped her in shock. That was a sentence that he never expected to hear.

"What?!"

"Just do it. We don't have much time!" Liz stated urgently. Red reached down and unbuttoned her pants, which sent both of the tumbling as she slid out of them. Red and Liz scurried around the corner of the house just as a woman walked by the window. She picked up the pants which the dog was still chewing on.

"Buster! I told you to leave my pants alone!" She scolded. Liz and Red sighed a breath of relief.

"That was a little too close," Red muttered.

"What have you got to complain about? You got out with your pants!"

...

That's all of this one. Hope you liked it.


End file.
